San Pedro
thumbSan Pedro is a community within the city of Los Angeles, California, incorporating most of the metropolis' port and harbor region. An independent city founded by the Spanish in the 16th century, San Pedro was annexed by Los Angeles in 1906. San Pedro in "Getting Real" After the unsuccessful war against China in 2117 the United States was forced to lease San Pedro and Long Beach to China for one dollar a year as part of its reparations for starting the war. San Pedro in The Hot War The Soviet Union successfully dropped an atom bomb on San Pedro in its overall attack on Los Angeles on the morning of March 2, 1951. The attack smashed the ports located there.Bombs Away, pg. 167-168. San Pedro in Supervolcano Whenever Bronislav Nedic had a truck load for Los Angeles, he would deliver it to its destination but stay in San Pedro. This was both in the hope of picking up another hauling job from the port and because of a substantial Serbian expatriate community living there. Vanessa Ferguson would take the bus down from San Atanasio whenever he was in town to visit. He introduced her to Serbian culture and cuisine when she did visit him. However, during one visit, Ferguson made the mistake of confusing a Croatian restaurant for a Serbian one much to Nedic's disgust. He gave her an extensive lecture of Croatian shortcomings, how they jumped into bed with Hitler during the war and how the Ustasha had tried to murder any non-Croat then and now.All Fall Down, pgs. 328-332, HC. San Pedro in The Two Georges Saint Peter's was the waterfront neighbourhood of New Liverpool, Upper California.The Two Georges, pg. 99, MPB. Like most Californian places, it had its name Anglicised in the 19th century after being wrested away from Nuevespañolan rule. San Pedro in The Valley-Westside War Speedro was an independent kingdom that occupied the former harbor area of Los Angeles and parts of the South Bay. The kingdom had been carved out of the remains of the city in the 130 years following the near annihilation of the planet during the Russian-American War. The area had reverted to its fishing village roots, as the Speedro flag was a white sailing ship on a blue background. Many of its residents were of Serb descent, making George and Irma Stoyadinovich a logical choice to work undercover for Crosstime Traffic in that kingdom. The Mendoza family returned to this alternate via a chamber from home timeline San Pedro after fleeing the nosy attention of King Zev's army of The Valley. San Pedro in Worldwar San Pedro was where Liu Han arrived on the United States mainland in 1963, giving her a good first impression of the country where she had been sent to acquire aid for the People's Liberation Army. References Category:Neighborhoods Category:Getting Real Category:Chinese Cities Category:The Hot War Category:Places Subjected to Atomic Bombing in The Hot War Category:North American Union Cities Category:Supervolcano Category:The Valley-Westside War Category:Countries in North America (Fictional Work) Category:Worldwar